In International Patent Application Number PCT/US95/12425 (herein the PCT application) the inventor disclosed his dual chamber syringe (herein First Syringe) having the many features and benefits stated in the PCT application. One feature of this First Syringe is a fluid reservoir holding multiple, single dosages of medication. Another feature is the fluid reservoir is accessible to a delivery chamber upon axial displacement of a plunger. It would be highly desirable to use these features in a syringe to deliver medication that is incompatible with the conventional plastic material used to manufacture syringes like the First Syringe. Insulin is one such medication. As will now be disclosed, the inventor has invented a novel, multi-dose capsule used with the syringe of this invention made of a plastic or plastics that are ordinarily incompatible with medications such as Insulin.